Please
by biggestotaku
Summary: Yu and Yosuke are doing lewd activities together.
1. Chapter 1

yu and yosuke were hanging out in yu's room and they were talking about how chie and yukiik were lesbians.

"yosuke the other day i saw chie eat some fo yukikiikikikiko's hair and then she shoved some more of it into her panties they are so gay." yu exclaimed. yu loved gays he wanted a gay of his own. he want the gay in his bowlcut.

"you kno who else is gay?/" yosuke said with a twinkle in his eye.

"who?" yu ask this was a mystery bc he did not know any other gays.

"we are." yousuke then ripped off his own pants and spread his ass cheeks in yu's face. it was time for the gay to get goiong. yu smirked and poked yosukes ballsacking. then he grabbed yosuke's now hard dicks and began to rub it violently. yu rubbed it so much that there was cum everywhere even on the ceiling.

"WAIT." yu screamed and shoved his fingers in yosuke's mouth befor eyosuke could moan anymore."afucking NANAKO IS STILL IN THE OTHER ROOM I CANNOT LET HER SEE THE GAY MY POOR IMOUTO." yosuke gasped and quickly turned the doorknob and put on some panties. "lets go to my house."

when yyu and yosuke went downstairs nanako was wathcing tv.

"onii-chan what were you and yosuke doign up there? also yosuke what are you wearing?" nana-chan looked at the pantsu that yosuke had put on.

"Me and ur brother r gonna go swimming." yosuke said.

"ok" nanako said and began to watch the young and the restless on tv.

yosuke and yu ran to yosuke's house and everyone saw yosuke wearing panties. when yu and yosuke were in his room yu RIPPED off yosukes panties and began to thrust his HGUE dick PENIS into yosuk'es butthole. yosuke moaned and yu coming into yosuke's butt so much that yosuke's tummy was full of cuma nd he got mpreg from it and yu and yosuke had a cute baby boy the end.


	2. Please 2: The Pleasening

_chapter 2 is brought you by IAMASEXYMAN_

it had been TEN whole years since yu and yosyuke had a mpreg baby boy but it had a miscarriage and died and yu and yosukle were in their mid 20s. yosuke had depression because of their baby died. yosuke worked at junes and he owned it now, he worked from like 8 am to 8 pm and yu worked at a hospital from like 7pm to 11pm and they rarely saw each other it was stressful but they loved each other

then one day the slutty nurse who had a crush on yu grabbed yu's butt and then he started fucking her on the cold metal table. then yu remembered yosuke. "oh no i cant do this my husband will be so mad at me!" he said but the lady did not care so she took his cum and used it to glue his hands together and then put him on a leash and told yu to tell her where he lived. "where do you live?" she demanded. yu whimpered and the nurse stepped on his balls. "ok i live that way" he poimnted to an appartment building and the nurse was like "ok letsa go" kinda how mario does it but also kind of not

yu got a phone call from yosuke and yosuykle was like "yu-baby i will be late 2day teddie SHIT all over the walls at junes and smeared it all over the walls and on some girl he saw walk by nd she tried to sue junes so i threw teddie into a tv ill be home at like 1 am" yosuke said so yu was safe he could do the sex without having to get yosuke sad

so then like yu grew a condom on his penis and then he put it on but the nurse took it off because she wanted anal not vajaynal and yus tip entered and he came so hard already and then the door swung open. yosuke was RIGHT THERW WITH FLOWERS. "surprise hun i bought you flo-" he began to say but cut off. he saw yus dickthing in the girls hole.W HAT THE FUCK? "what the fuck" yosuke screamed. "i knew all along I COULDNT TREUST YOU PARTNER, YOIU'RE NOT EVEN MY PARTNER" yosuke said. yu laughed. "i guess YU could say im not even YU're partner." he said. yosuke screamed and ripped off his pants. "THATS NOT FUNNY!" and then the tv in the room turned yellow and it was the midnight channel and yosuke looked at it. "NO! dont go in!" yu yelled but then yosuke looke dback at him and then at the tv and then at yu and finally the tv again. he looked at yu and said "fuck you im going to kill myself" and then looked at the tv and walked toward it and kind of looked back at yu while walking toward it but as he got one step away he looked back but then turned to look at yu one last time and sniffled his nose. then he turned back to the tv and went again. "yosuke... no" yu said as he pushed the slut nurse off him and threw her out the appartment window. he had 2 get his hubby back.


	3. Please 3 the Pleasables

_chapter three is brought you by a very very very very sexy man named IAMASEXYMAN_

ok so yu had went into the tv because the love of his life had gone in ther trying 2 kill himself like wow what the fuck.

yu went into the tv and he saw a place that looked like scene phase and had emo shit and nooses and he remembered the time he saw a noose with yosuke when they first entered the tv and he got sad. he walked up to to the noose and sniffed it. it smelled like pee and that reminded yu about how when yosuke peed on the wall that one time some of the pee bounced off and got over the noose and also yus bowlcut. he never washed his bowlcut since that day...

yu kept walking down the road of emo until he found yosuke talking to his shadow. "dude what the fuck how are you still denying me you knoW I AM YOU NOW DO YOU WANT TO DIE BY REJECTING ME ON PURPOSE?" shadow yoisyuke said. "YES I WANT TO DIE KILL ME, ME" yosuke said to his shadow. "no" yu say. yosuke and shadow yosuke looked at yu. "oh look its the CHEATING PEACE OF SHIT" yosuke said. shadow yosuke looked at yu and yosuke and then at just yosuke but then at just yu and then he looked at both of them again."WOW HE CHEATED ON YOU WHAT A PIECE OF SHIT TRASH I WILL KILL YOU TO PUT U OUT OF YOUR MISERY" shadow yosuke said and then he killed yosuke. "NO!" yu cry and he jumped at shadow yosuke and expanded his giant mara (his penis) and sliced shadow yosuke in half and killed him. yu felt yosuke's spirit still alive and absorbed his spirit and then it made his mara one inch bigger. it was now 5 inches. "okay now i need to go tell everyone yosyuke died so we can have a funeral" yu said and then left the tv


	4. PLEASE 4 THE PLEASLES

_this chapter is brought you by IAMASEXYMAN _

okay so yu was holding yosukes funeral and everyone was there like yu, chie, yukiko, rise, kanji, naoto, the slutty nurse, the day care mom, the drama club girl, kou, ai ebi harah, dojimo, the nerd kid that yu tutored, and nanako had shown up for it. dojima was talking about yosuke at front and saying it was sad that such a youthful kid man died and then dojima was all "wait how the fuck did he die" and everyone looked at yu and yu was like "gee i have no idea" he said. nobody knew he and yosuke were gay he had to keep it a secret, but as he said yosukes name his mara popped out in its full 5 inch glory. everyone noticed the boner on yu and yu was like "shit" and tried to hide it but everyone saw it. rise was like "SENPAI ITS SO SMALL BUT CUTE I WANT TO TOUCH IT" and then she dove at yu and yu was so shocked he hardened his mara and it cut rise in the head and she bled from her head and died. everyone screamed in horror and then yu's mara absorbed rise's soul and his mara was now SIX INCHES long but since rise is a thirsty slut and was moving around in yu's dick as a spirit it grew an extra inch all the way to SEVEN INCHES! then yu killed chie because fuck her why is she so popular. then his dick became 8 inch. wow.

everyone ran away from yu screaming as his dick tore through his skinny jeans and he walked toward them. he had to kill everyone he had a social link with, their spirit and the power of the bond he had with them would stimulate his mara and make it bigger, so it was justified. he started walking toward kanji and kanji opened his mouth to accept it but naoto held him back. "kanji no" she? he? (who the fuck cares) said. naoto, kanji, and everyone else escaped but the cock catostrophe was only just beginning... inaba was in danger


	5. PL3ASE 5 THE PLEASE ENABLER

_this chapter is brought you by IAMASEXYMAN and this asshole has practically taken over the story_

yu was chasing khanji down the road (the one from the game everyone walks down while going 2 school) and yu was all "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" but kanji kept running. kanji wanted to actually fuck yu but like naoto told him he would die if he would so he didn't. yu kept chasing kanji, but kanji knew he could outrun him with the true super power of teamwork, even though he was running on his own. then he heard a scooter start up. it was yu narukami on his scooter. "SHIT DICKS PROFANITY" kanji screamed. yu then ran him over and left a huge flat mark on kanji and then he jumped off his motorcycle and buttfucked kanji. kanji's anal cavities or something were rly loose though, as if he had been buttfucked already multiple times. like "wow that's gay but(t) hot" yu said. then kanji started bleeding and died and yu absorbed his spirit and bond and shit and his peener became a brilliant 9 inches. "wow it's almost a life sized mara" yu thought. then he got shot in the back by naoto. "goddammit..." yu said. then he remembered something that happened a long time ago.

FLASHBACK

yu and yosuke were about to do the sex and then yu had a heart attack and died from excitement because he had never had sex in such a long time. then he went to heaven and saw his rival minato but minato kicked him out of heaven which made him come back to life. nice.

yu wondered if his friends ended up in heaven...

UNFLASHBACk

yu fell to the ground and Naoto walked up to him. "now let's see how Yu like it Yu" naoto said a pun. yu laughed and then felt something fucking him. wtf naoto REALLY WA Y? wow how does that feel you waifuloving pieces of trash hashtagtumblr

however yu was wearing a BULLETPROOF VEST so he got up and then he hardened his mara and used an attack with a slicing animation and cut naoto in half and absorbed her too and now he was 10 full inches. soon he would beat the world record for the biggest peepee.


	6. Please 6 The Pleasiplex

_chapter 6 is brought to you by IAMASEXYMAN and you should know this by now_

okay so yu had killed yosuke, chie, rise, kanji, and naoto. yu felt like fucking yukiko next.

yu found yukiko hiding in a corner and he was like hey yukiko "remember adachi" and she was like "yeah yu-kun i remember adachi-san" and then yu was like "well he had a killer personality, i have a KILLER PENIS" and then yu cut into yukiko's head with his winer and absorbed her bond powers to make his WINEER MARA DICK PEEN ELEVEN FULL INCHES. he now had a boner made of bonds. a BONDER. yu stroked his bonder and heard someone whimper from the other side of the room so he turned around and looked it was that dramam club girl who's fucking name i can't remember but i think he had a big head like lol. the girl did a very dramatic and suspenseful motion while getting up and walking toward yu. "please dont do this yu" she said. yu felt a confusion in his peener. wait, what? he kept thinkin to himself an dhe noticed that his thougths were coming from his dick. his dick was not the source of all his thoughts and actions! yu kept fighting back, trying to regain control of himself but he gave in. his mara was now his mind. "blow my mind" yu said as he cut the drama club girl with his MASSIVE PEEN. 12. 12 full glorious inches. anyway yu left. next on his hitlist was... dojima and nanako...


	7. Please 7 the Pleasination

_as you predicted IAMSEXYMAN also wrote this chapter and yea _

yu walked to dojimas house but it was barricaded and locked but yu used his cocked to break the locked because it was so hard. "NO YU CANT DO THIS TO US" dojima cried and he backed up into the corner with nanako. "sorry uncle and my precious imouto, i must kill you to strengthen my WIENER," yu said. dojima watched as yu's dick killed nanako in horror. dojima started crying and yu walked up to him and shushed him. "it'll be okay..." yu said and then he bent dojima over and killed him. now yu's dick was 13.5 inches. nanako only made it a .5 incher because she was young or something.

anyway yu decided to go to that kid he tutored in persona 4 and kill him next. he got himself in one of those big stripper bachelor party cake things and then he shipped it to the boy's house. a week later it arrived and the boy opened the box and bit into the cake but his teeth hit something HARD. it was yu's mara. the boy screamed but then yu pelvic thrusted forward and then used his technique to penetrate and cut through the boy's head which made him dead. then yu got a 14 inch peener. it only grew a .5 again because the boy was young or something. next up would be the slutty nurse, kou, and ai ebi harah... in THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PLEASE


	8. PLEASE 8 THE PLEAKAHAAHA

_chapter 8 is by the IAMSEXYMAN, nice_

yu had obtained a glorious 14 inch mara. he only had three left and his wang doodle would be 17 inches long. wait waht about that one guy who liked soccer who was in the social link with kou? what a douche he didn't even show up for brosuke's funeral so yu went and killed him and got a 15 inch weewee. thankfully it was a 2 for 1 deal, since kou was fucking him so he killed them both and his dangle wangle was actually 16 inches beautiful. now all that was left as ai ebi harah. yu turned around and she was there because i really want him to get over with this shit so i can move on to better parts of the story i have so he killed her and now it was 17. ALL THAT WAS LEFT WAS THE NURSE THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALL OF THIS SHAKESPEARE-TIER TRAGEDY OMFG

yu walked over to the nurse and then [censoring intensifies]

okay yu now had an 18 inch thing. but everyone ininaba was dead now... the cock catostrophe was over... yu fell to the ground. "no... I CANT BELIEVE I LET THIS HAPPEN... so alone... so alone now... my friends... my bonds..." he said as his 18 inch dick tore through his skinny jeans and he hardened it and tried to stick it through his own head by sucking on it. but he realized this wasn't over yet. "wait... there's teddie... he's still in the TV!" yu thought. would he reunite with a friend? or get a 19 inch THING? find out next time... in please.


	9. PLEASE 9 THE PLEASNING INTENSIFIES

_CHAPTER 9 IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY IAMSEXYMAN AND WOW ITS GREAT_

"im so glad you guys came..." Sam Riegel said to Johnny Yong Bosch the Second and also Eden Riegel. aka teddie to adachi and marie. "now as we all know, yu has KILLED his social links to strengthen his wang, but he forgot everything... GOLDEN," teddie said. adachi was confused. "but i was in the original just not as a social link and so were you. actually you were a MANDATORY social link what" adachi said while he cut a hole into his cabbage. "how could he forgot such a stupid mascot like holy shit you stick out" marie said. teddie was angry. "I MIGHT BE A FORCED MASCOT BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT RUNNER UP FOR THE MOST PUSHED WHORED OUT CHARCTER" teddie screamed. teddie and marie started fighting p4 arena styled as adachi gasped and started fucking his cabbage out of pure excitement. teddie hit marie in the face with a baseball bat and then she grabbed him and threw him against the ground. "YOU CAN'T JUST HIT PEOPLE WITH A BASEBALL BAT YOU FUCKINGSTUPIDJERKDICKIHATEYOU. what do you think this is? a game? NO THAT FUCKING HURT," marie said. teddie apologized then marie did that move she can do in arena ultimax where she sticks her ass out and hit teddie but since teddie is the beast in heat he liked that so marie punched him. then adachi got up and yelled at them. "DOMESTIC VIOLENCE IS AGAINST THE LAW," he screamed. "sorry" marie said and then this time she hit teddie with an open hand. teddie got out of his costume and made a beary serious face. "okay but we need to be serious. the real reason i gathered you three here is because we need to stop Yu. He forgot about you two as social links because he thinks golden isn't canon but atlus keeps saying it is which is why marie is here and adachi is a social link. i'm the last person he's after, as far as he knows... we have to stop him. if he kills all of us, he'll have 21 inch mara and that would be horrifying!" teddie explained. adachi let out a hum. "he's hogging all the inches! that bitch! he should at least share with me. i don't want to be stuck with 4 inches all my life!" adachi cried. "oh no" marie had a thought. "what if atlus whores yu out to the point he becomes a part of persona 3 in the next rerelease or remake? WHAT IF HE STARTS KILLING ALL THE PERSONA 3 SOCIAL LINKS FROM EACH VERSION OF THE GAME? OR PERSONA 5?" she said. "no?" teddie replied. "we WONT let that happen... i know the three of us may not be much or enough to stop sensei... which is why i brought in some friends..." teddie said. adachi and marie looked over to the door. two nudists were standing there. minato and shinjiro.


	10. PLEASE 10 THE PLEASEKENING

_THE MOST BEST CHAPTER IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY IAMASEXYMAN_

"shinji why the fuck did you take me back to inaba this place is gross" minato said. shinji hushed him. "listen to the bear, this is important." shinji said. then teddie spoke up. "welcome, my guests. i know you may not be beary fond of persona 4... but we can assure you, it is all yus fault. we must band together and stop him before he RUINS persona" teddie said. minato was now serious. "if we get to kill yu THEN IM IN" he exlaimed. "good" teddie thought. "now this is adach-" he began. minato hissed and shinji looked angry. adachi was like "hey guys, it's been a while, huh?" and minato hissed again. "oh my god" shinji said, as he leaped at adachi and began peeing on him. teddie and marie broke up the fight even tho they got a little pee on them. adachi got up. "GUYS IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN WHAT I SAID ABOUT HAMUKO IN WHY DID IT HAVE TO END THIS WAY CHAPTER 5 PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WAS JOKING," adachi begged. shinji got off of him. "only if you change your ways and live ur life as a nudist. then we will forgive u." shinji said. without saying anything, adachi took off all his clothes. then shinji looked at marie. "you too" he said. marie was confused. "why?" she ask. then shinji said "because your hot" so marie did. then everyone looked at teddie but he was already naked before saying anything. everyone was naked. "ok so the plan" teddie spoke up. "we have marie stand around in front of yu and distract him then minato comes up behind him with a knife and putts the knife in his butthole and then adachi drops a giant cabbage on yu while he is stunned by the knife and then marie and minato back up before the cabbage drops and then i push the cabbage into a giant furnace and he burns to death" teddie explained. shinji wasn't mentioned so he was confused. "why do you need me?" he asked. teddie smiled. "i need you to do something EXTRA special, if you would please..."

so yu was about to turn a corner in some random alley way when he saw marie. "HOLY SHIT A NAKED PERSON" he said. then he remembered her. "wait your not canon!" yu screamed. "that's just what you want to believe because you can't get over the fact atlus rereleased a game and added an optional character or something i guess i dunno i mean i can understand disliking me but can we stop making a big deal out of it jesus," he said. yu wasn't listening he was just going to kill her and get her social link powers to get a 19 incher but then all of a sudden he felt a knife jam into his ass and he screamed. minato hissed and whispered into his ear. "this is my city now..." then he kicked yu down to the ground and a huge circular shadow covered everyone as minato and marie ran out of the alley. a giant cabbage fell on yu and adachi tore through the top in a stripper outfit. "i came in like a wreeecking ball," adachi started singing as he jumped out and teddie pushed the cabbage. adachi landed out of the cabbage and next to teddie. then a voice came out of a megaphone. "ONLY I CAN SING," shinji said. he was in the cabbage with yu. "who the fuck are you?" yu asked. and shinji started singing to Yu in the cabbage.

"i'm your worst fucking nightmare and Standing here, I realize, You are just like me, Trying to make history.  
But who's to judge, the right from wrong. When our guard is down I think we'll both agree  
That violence breeds violence  
But in the end it has to be this way"  
then shinji removed a special golden dildo from his butt and put it into yu. "WHAT IS THIS?" yu asked but shinji did not answer and jumped out of the cabbage.  
"I've carved my own path, you followed your wrath  
But maybe we're both the same.  
The world has turned, and so many have burned  
But nobody is to blame  
Yet starring across this barren wasted land  
I feel new life will be born  
Beneath the blood stained sand (beneat the blood stained sand)"

then the cabbage rolled into the furnace. yu was fucking dead. finally.

then all of a sudden the cabbage exploded and yu naruakmi come out, floating in the air and surrounded by a bright light. his eyes had no pupils and were glowing. "SHIT" teddie yelled. all of a sudden yu was being dragged away by Atlus. they were milking him even more now, THEY WERE PUTTING HIM IN ANOTHER GAME! everyone turned to yu flying through the sky looking completely lifeless. then marie cried for help. Atlus was taking her away too! then 3 atlus executives came out with guns. "EVERYONE GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG! Persona 4 is dead but Yu Narukami and Marie are being milked to DEATH AND BEYOND!" an executive said as he shot teddie. "wait shit, he's the mascot we'll need him too!" said another Atlus guy and grabbed teddie, putting him back in his trademark costume. then the two other executives pinned down shinji and minato. "sir, what do we do about these guys?" one of them asked. "hmm... we cna't let them wander around. maybe we should kill them, we're all done with persona 3 now. it's time for persona 5." the man replied. minato spoke up. "but we're already de-" he was saying but shinji slapped him. then the atlus guy had an idea. "domestic violence! we should put them in Persona 5 Arena!" they thought. "but wait, will anyone remember Persona 3 characters by then? Maybe... we should throw them into Persona Hell with the Persona 1 and Persona 2 characters..." the second exec said. then the third one had an idea. "I got it! Let's make Persona 3 Platinum!"

...then persona 3 platinum happened and shinji and minato showed up in heaven again with all their friends after it was over.


	11. Please 11 the P3lease

_chapter 11 is brought to you by, guess who it is, IAMASEXYMAN and if you didnt guess that then idk _

okay so atlus took away yu, marie, and teddie into a new port of persona 3 called persona 3 platinum where you could play as yu and he could meet marie and teddie had a shitton of cameos even though that destroys continuity. atlus, however was done with Persona 3 after this happened and they had scrapped their plans to put Minato and Shinjiro in persona 5 arena... now since persona 3 was discontinued, persona 3 would slowly erase from existence and all of its characters would just go to persona hell with persona 1 and persona 2 characters instead of going to heaven.

now that persona 3 platinum was over, marie and teddie had to stop yu narukami from killing all the persona 3 social links and making his mara bigger before persona 3 platinum completely erased itself from existence and before atlus took yu, marie, and probably teddie into a new game because yu is everywhere and teddie is a mascot and MARIE IS IN EVERYTHING NOW (though i doesn't mind too much but still holy shit why did she have an entire anime even though i liked it).

anyway was marie and teddie meeted up after the game ended. "what the fuck do we do now?" teddie thought. "well obviously we have to kill yu" marie said. they kept thinking. "what is his weakness?" teddie asked. since marie was yu's waifu she might know. "well he has a bond fetish so we could make a FAKE social link that will actually slowly burn his mara off inch by inch after he kills it instead of lengthening it... also what happened to those two nudists will we even need them again?" marie said. "yeah maybe but i think their cameo is done, it was nice intertwining canons between fanfictions though" teddie said.

memewhile, yu had killed a bunch of persona 3 social links already and tbh i'm just going to list the ones i didn't even knew existed or don't want to detail his encounter with so yu had killed hidetoshi, chiro, keisuke, pharos, tanaka, mutatsu, mamoru, nozomi, akinari, rio, saori, ryoji (somehow he killed him AND pharos even tho they're the same...), and kamki. yu narukami now had a 31 inched mara holy SHIT.

so yu had gone to the school and he saw kenji there. wow i really hated kenji i don't know why but i fucking hate him so yu killed him and got a 32 inch wangnoodle. then yu turned around and saw bebe the french kid so yu stuck his croissant in his mouth and that killed him so he got a 33 inch wingledingle. then yu walked through town and went to the library or wherever the old couple social link was. then yu kill them and got a 35 inched dangledongle. then yu went to the park shrine thing. rip maiko. "wow she reminded me of nanako" yu thought and he got a 36 wingerdinger. then yuko was there staring at yu-kun in shock but yu's mara was so big all he had to do was turn around to cut her and she died. his maximus dongious was a total of 37 brilliant inches. holy cow.

then yu started walking to the dorm that sees lived in and he went to his dorm bc he was a new playable character in persona 3 platinum and there he went on Innocent Sin Online and started virtually fucking maya aka miss toriumi then he stuck his mara into the computer and that somehow killed her and wow 38 inches. it was starting to get hard to walk now. his mara dangled so low near the end that it touched the floor but when he had a bonder it was like a sword. then all of a sudden fuuka entered the room and she gaspeded. "yu-kun! w-what are you doing here?" she asked in a surprise. "sorry but you know whats happening now" yu said. "no! please stop! you cant do this, we're all such good friends after ultimax!" fuuka cried. then yu smiled. "if you thought i was too close to you guys i already took care of my persona 4 friends" he said and then fuuka died and he got 39 inches. mitsuru then jumped out of the corner of the ceiling like she was hiding there like spider-man and started suffocating yu by sitting on his face. this is funny because one time i saw a tumblr blog about dirty persona confessions and somebody said they wanted mitsuru to sit on their face and suffocate them. then yu bent his mara and sliced it through mitsuru and it became 40 inch. also did i forget to mention he killed kazushi earlier it was actually 41 inches sorry my bad. then akihiko came in and started fisting narukami but yu hardened his butt and crushed akihiko's hands within his anal glands (that rhymed call me dr soos). akihiko died from blood loss after his hand was crushed. 42 nice. then junpei and yukari came in. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" yukari screamed. junpei was like "eek a penis" but before he could finish yu had killed him getting the aforementioned mara to be a 43 inches. yukari knew what was happening because yu made it obvious he was going to kill everyone during the story mode of persona 3 platinum... so then yukari was all "take me back to my husbando minato! kill me and put me in heaven with him" then she started sucking on yu which only lasted for 4 seconds because his mara cut through her head. however she went to persona hell instead of heaven because persona 3 was discontinued and wasn't linked to heaven anymore. 44 inches and counting... then that one song from kill la kill playiJUMP UP, HALF-NAKED, GOOD LOOKING, YOUR JUST TOO HOT TO SUCK and ken jumped out in a nudist beach outfit and started hyumping yu's arm jfc. ken called out his weeaboo anime move but then nothing happened because he forgot that he doesn't have anime powers in real life. then yu killed him and his winglepringle became 45 inches JEEZ. yu didn't need to kill koromaru since he's a dog and died of old age wow. then Heartful Cry started playing as Aigis came into the room. "i'm ready yu-kun," she said. yu started approaching her. wow she knew it was futile to resist and that yu would win. yu stuck his pringledingle into aigis and OH GOD GEAR SNA DMECHANISMS STARTED ACTIVATING AND YU FELT A NEGATIVE ENERGY LIKE IT WAS ANTI-BONDS! HIS MARA WAS BEING SHREDDED UP INSIDE AIGIS. "ORGYIA MODE" SHE SCREAMED AND HTEN HER GEARS SPED UP AND OH MY GOD YU'S INCHES HAD GONE FROM 45 TO 35 ALREADY OH MY GOD OW. OWWW. (sorry male readers with maras for describing this. unless you're into pain. then please pay me for typing this). THEN MARIE AND TEDDIE POPPED OUT BUT THERE WAS ADACHI TOO. "GoodBYEEEE" adachi said. then he realized he made a mistake. "i mean good HIIIIE" he said but it wasn't like how he says that attack in ultimax is was like how kirby's taunt in the smash bros series says it. "marie-san... teddie... adach-san..." yu said. "how and why?" he said as his mara went from 35 to 29 inches. "oh yu, you stupid boy. look where your bonds got you now," adachi said. then yu looked at marie. then he looked at teddie. then he looked at adachi. then his eyes shifted back over to teddie. then yu looked at adachi again. he felt bad for going from adachi to teddie to adachi, so he looked at marie twice to make things even. then he looked at his 28 inch mara, then aigis. then he looked back at marie again. "marie why you were supposed to be my waifu for laifu according to atlus..." he cried. "dude what the fuck why would you think i support any of this i may be a mary sue but i'm not dumb enough to help yu you". then she looked at adachi. "thanks for helping us with your negative-anti-bond power. also for finding that robot," she said.

wow i wish adachi had met aigis in Episode Adachi so i could say he knew who aigis was. why did he barely interact with P3 characters in Ultimax? did he at all? now i'm disappointed i never realized how much i wanted that until now. then again i haven't played Episode P3 yet because i've been busy. maybe adachi is in that. please god let him be. anyway back to the story.

then adachi thanked aigis. then marie thanked aigis. then teddie did too. aigis said thank you to them back bc she was just happy to help. then adachi was all "no bitch, thank YOU" and marie did the same but without saying bitch. teddie did the same thing as marie. wow manners. then yu's pingas was grinded up to 25 before he came to his senses and frickin pulled out. it look like he had came but there was blood instead of sticky stuff everywhere ouch. then yu ran downstairs and jumped into the TV. and everyone followed. "wow did he really think he could escape jfc i have the same power and teddie has a persona and i'm like 99% sure marie can get in on her own wait she can she did in golden" adachi said. and aigis could get in too. "objective affirmative... we must enter the tv" aigis said. then adachi was all "okay i'll keep helping you guys but we need a team name. how about Adachi and the Bitches" adachi suggested. "no stupidmemefaceshitdickshitlordfuckboyihateyou" marie said. "alright fine, how about Adachi, Robocop, Marie, and the bitches" he suggested. aigis and marie liked the name but teddie shed a bear tear. then they entered the tv... to be continued...


	12. Please 12 the PleasEND

_CHAPTER 12 IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY IAMASEXYMAN AND YEA ITS OVER GOOD BYEE_

okay so adachi, marie, aigis, and teddie went into the tv to chase after narukami. however, yu narukami was BEARY far ahead. teddie would probably say it like that.

meanwhile yu was at a dead end in the tv world and it was like an arena of some sort and then his shadow came out. yu was shocked. "you... you can't be real..." yu said. "but yu, yu are real... and so i am" shadow yu said. they gazed into each others eyes. "so im gonna say things you dont want to hear now" shadow yu said. yu covered his ears. "I have no regrets! im PERFECT... theres no reason for U to exist..." yu said. then like shadow yu started talking was-a all "ur scared of urself... u cant control ur dingerdunger... u muss ur friends... u want to die. at least it felt like it wasnt that bad, but now that your dicklepickle is so large and has become ur full life and all your friends are dead u have nothing..." shadow yu said. yu knew he was right but he was all "fuck it" and fought his shadow without even getting scratched with his MARY SUE powers...

then adachi and teddie and marie and aigis showed up and watched. adachi was all "so u guys agreed if i help fight u will reward me with a lot of pink panties right bc i need those because i've been collecting them in Adachi's Adventure (hey kids go read that RIGHT NOW)" and then marie was like "yeah i have a lot and aigis even has some metal robot ones and also teddie steals tons of them so we can give u the ones he stole" and then adachi was like "okay good" however they did not jump out yet. they were watching yu penetrate his shadow self...

yu stuck his dinkerdankle into his shadow and it killed him. shadow yu's mara was also 25 inches like yu so yu absorbed those inches and his own mara became 50 INCHES! AND THEN BECAUSE HE KILLED HIS SHADOW HE GREW ANOTHER MARA COMING OUT OF HIS BUTT. "oh my god, this can't be happening!" marie shouted and she ran out. she had to fight yu now.

yu was all "marie!" and teddie was like "NO EMMY-CHAN". yu looked at marie. "come now marie lets rule the world with mary sue powers and be the most whored out fictional characters of all time!" and marie screamed "no". yu was all "fine, resist the power" and then adachi and aigis and teddie listened in. "mary sue powers...?" adach was confused. anyway yu had two maras on both sides of his body and his balls got really big like randy marsh's. he started jumping around majestically and flinging around and started wielding his maras as weapons kind of like how darth maul uses his two lightsabers idk my friend came up with that i dont know shit about star wars... anyway yu was fighting marie and marie was just trying to not get hit. idk i mean she turned into that big boss thing but didnt that form like die or something. i maen she can use that form in ultimax i think but wasn't that also technically izanami? fuck this i don tknow just she was using her persona to kind of fight back but was getting piunned down into the corner. teddie then sprung into action, but yu stuck his mara thru his heart and then flung him off into the distance. he might of died. or maybe he was sent flying into another previous chapter or maybe another fanfiction. then aigis came out and yu hardened his mara and stuck it into aigis. the gears weren't woring this time and aigis malfunctioned and exploded (idk if she died she was just sent outside of the tv world) and then adachi ran over to marie and stole the last pair of pink panties she was wearing and then ran over to yu and took his (but they had two huge tears in them bc of his mara) and then adachi escaped (go read Adachi's Adventure to find out more...) and then marie and yu were alone pants and panty-less... then yu was about to KILL marie...

marie looked down at her fist like an anime character would in an intense moment. "i... i have no choice. i never wanted to take this path because everyone would hate me even more... i tried to contain it, i tried to hold it away, but i can't. it's in me, and it's a part of me. i must use... MY MARY (aka Marie) SUE POWERS!" marie said. yu was all "m-mary sue powers? but how!" and then marie was all "Atlus made u like me so much u were 2 blind to realize how much of a mary sue i am... but i'm not just ANY mary sue... i'm a MARIE SUE!" and then she grew a mara FIFTY TIMES AS BIG AS YU'S AND IT WAS GOLDEN (get it persona 4 golden) AND IT HAD RAZOR BLADES ON THE SIDES. "one penetration from this and you will be wiped away from existence... but the marie sue powers are too much... if i erase you... i'll erase myself as well. but i'll do antyhing to stop yu" and then marie penetrated yu and he his butthole was sealed shut and he was constipated and he died from constipation as he and marie faded away from existence. the cock catostrophy was over...


End file.
